Shattered Soul
by Aviroth
Summary: What happens when Shinji takes Gendo's abandonment a little too hard?
1. Intro

Shattered Soul  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. All I know is that it is a great story and I am really bored right now. If anyone wants me to take this down, with valid reasons, I will. If this clashes with anyone else's story then sorry. I have yet to read a story that is like this.  
  
Prologue:  
  
A man dropped his 5 year old son on the ground. Watching as he tried to get up, he sneered and throws a bag at him. The boy starts sniffling and struggles out from under the bag. The man turns around and starts to walk off, ignoring the all out bawling coming from behind him.  
  
The young boy was crying as he watched his father walk away without looking back. The boy hurriedly tries to remove himself from the bag in order to follow his father. The boy cried and ran after his father as fast as possible. His small legs carrying him as fast as possible.  
  
"Don't go daddy!!!," he cried.  
  
5 year old Shinji Ikari ran after his father, crying and shouting the whole way, but tripped and landed face first on the pavement. He struggled to get up. His arms and his right cheek were red from the crash to the pavement. He sat crying and watching his father walk away. Not once did the man look back. Not once did he turn around. Gendo continued on as if nothing had happened. All the while, his son's crying the only sound in the air.  
  
All at once a look of intense anger flashed across Shinji's face. It was a look so filled with anger that anyone watching him would definitely think about keeping their distance. His 'father' still didn't look back even with the sound of his son's crying suddenly going silent. Shinji's body shook with anger. He slammed his fists into the ground, aggravating the already red knuckles from his previous fall. Then the anger was gone.  
  
He relaxed and looked around him. He could see his bag back where his father had thrown it. Shinji hung his head in shame, realizing he must have done something wrong. That was the only thing he could think of. He was bad. He did something wrong.  
  
Then that too was gone. All that was left was a small 5 year old child, sitting in the middle of the road. No emotion was on his face. No emotion was in his eyes. He sat there till someone came and told him that they were leaving now. He looked up and into the face of kind looking old man. The man was barely starting to gray. He helped Shinji up and together they walked back to Shinji's bag.  
  
Shinji still showed nothing of any emotion. Nothing crossed his face when he was helped into the car. Nothing was on his face as he was belted into the car. Nothing showed on his face for the next 9 years. 


	2. Enter the Enigma

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing. I am a poor penniless bum that is extremely bored and have nothing to do. That and my head is so full of stupid ideas that I really need to do something with them. All I really can say is here it is.  
  
This chapter has some cuss words in it. If they offend you then don't bother reading.  
  
Shattered Soul CHPT 1: Getting back together.  
  
Shinji Ikari stepped off of the train in Tokyo-3. He set his bag on the ground and pulled out the letter and the photo.  
  
".....father......," Shinji murmured staring at the letter for the umpteenth time. A flash of anger passed his face as he remembered the events of 9 years ago. His eyes narrowed and his fist clenched, crushing the letter. The photo slipped out of his hand and slowly drifted down to the ground.  
  
The sight of the photo instantly made him relax. As he reached down to pick up the photo, he noticed this woman's ample cleavage. It didn't help that there was a large red arrow pointing to it. Shinji blushed and stowed the photo and the letter back in the bag and made his way to a pay phone.  
  
"....sorry, all phone lines are currently unavailable.....please try again later.....sorry...," the voice in the receiver repeated over and over again. He sighed and placed the receiver back on its cradle.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" said Shinji Ikari.  
  
At that point, he heard the scream of jet engines overhead. He turned to follow the fighter plane's path as it soared over the city. He blinked as he saw it launch a volley of missiles at a big....big....something. It was huge, some 20 stories tall and blackish-green with odd protuberances of bone.  
  
He watched as a squadron of jets took off after it and attacked. The creature either didn't notice or didn't care. The jets flew and shot at the creature, while others used missiles. The missiles got the creatures attention and it retaliated by firing blasts of energy from its hand. As the jets flew to the ground in many blazing infernos, Shinji calmly looked at one that was heading right for him.  
  
He smiled as he thought this would be a good ending to his miserable and pathetic existence. To his disappointment, the plain crashed a good 50 yards from him. The resulting explosion was getting closer though. Shinji sighed as he realized he would no longer hurt any more. He closed his eyes waiting for the end.  
  
After opening his eyes, he looked at a blue sports car parked between him and the blast. His eyes narrowed at this...person who dared to deprive him of his death. An attractive woman leaned over the passenger seat and opened the passenger side door for him.  
  
"Get in!!" she shouted.  
  
"Your late," Shinji snarled.  
  
The attractive woman was slightly taken aback by this outburst. She quickly regained her composure and ordered him to get in. Shinji threw his bag in the back and got in. His face never lost the look of intense hatred.  
  
"....um.....sorry I'm late but I got a little lost....." the woman said as she started to speed off. The creature slammed his foot down into the ground where the blue sports car was parked moments before. "By the way, I am Misato Katsuragi. Nice to meet you." said Misato.  
  
At this, Shinji's eyes go lax and he visibly relaxes. His eyes flash a look of kindness and then blank. He doesn't smile but nods his head.  
  
"Shouldn't we be going?" asks Shinji in a monotone voice.  
  
Misato looks a little shaken but takes off driving. Using her 'superb' reflexes, she dodges all the debris on the road but continues to travel at top speed. She glances at her passenger from time to time but Shinji shows no emotion as he continues to study the creature as it tries to swat the planes out the air. He views this with an air of indifference which Misato is finding a little disturbing.  
  
"Umm.....that is known as an angel," Misato states trying to be friendly.  
  
Shinji simply looks at her and nods and then turns back to the view. Misato is really worried now because he shows no fear....or anything else for that matter. As she glances out the window past Shinji, she sees a bomber moving in for a strike. She slams on the brakes and pushes Shinji head down so his head is in between his knees and then throws her own body over the top of him to protect him.  
  
"Keep down!!" Misato shouts as Shinji struggles to get back up.  
  
Shinji complies immediately as his world is suddenly turned upside down. Shinji can feel the car turn over and over, rolling down the road. He is slightly amused at the fact that this women who just met him is trying to protect him.  
  
Misato isn't fairing quite as nicely as Shinji. She can feel many bruises on her body as she tries to shield Shinji from the worst of the effects. She cries out in pain as she feels a large shard of glass imbed itself in her shoulder.  
  
The car slows to a stop and wobbles on its left side before slamming down on all four wheels. 'What luck.....now to drive where ever the hell we are going..., 'goes through Shinji's head as he ponders this new twist in fate. Shinji is startle out of his introspection upon hearing Misato's cry. Then he feels the blood start to run down his right arm....which happens to be under Misato's cut shoulder.  
  
Shinji slides out from under Misato and looks at her as she struggles to sit upright in her seat again. He can see the large chunk of glass from her shoulder but can't figure where it's from. Both the front wind and the side window and the back window are still mostly intact except for some rather large cracks in them. The side widows shattered into pieces far too small to cause this damage. As he slowly looks around he sees a building almost directly in between them and the explosion. Shinji's face contorts into fury. Fate really is trying to screw him over. Fate also has really shitty aim.  
  
Misato groans as she can feel the glass scrape on her shoulder blade.  
  
"....fuck...," Misato states almost too quietly to hear. Shinji just happened to hear anyway.  
  
"Fate can really screw you over huh?" Shinji states with a sad smile on his face.  
  
"Ya....it really can...." Misato tries to grab the steering wheel but moving her right arm is entirely too painful. She smiles a sick smile, "Sorry.....looks like we are walking from here on out."  
  
Shinji shakes his head, "Not quite yet.....lie down on your stomach on the back seat please."  
  
Misato smiles a little more mischievously "Want a little action before you die?"  
  
Shinji's face goes blank and he stares at her. Misato is getting a little unnerved.....that look is so like the one on Rei. As Misato slowly crawls into the back seat, she grits her teeth as pain shoots through her body as she moves her arm.  
  
Upon lying on her stomach she hears the rustling of clothes and opens her eyes wide in surprise. Shinji is taking off his shirt revealing a toned body of a 14 year old. As he climbs into the back seat she really begins to panic. "Umm....you knew I was just kidding.....right....Shinji?" her voice quivering slightly.  
  
Shinji gently presses his hand into the middle of her back and Misato goes limp. She can't move her body. Misato is really panicking now. Her voice shaking quite a bit now "You can't do this.....I am a commanding officer with NERV....they won't!!!!"  
  
Misato's complaint is cut short as Shinji pulls out the glass shard so gently that she didn't know it was out until Shinji through it out the window. Then she felt pressure on her shoulder and realized that Shinji was using his shirt to stop the flow. She cursed herself for thinking that this boy might do something as revolting as that. She vowed that she would make it up to Shinji.....as soon as possible.  
  
Shinji was now moving onto the next problem. How to get......wherever the hell they were going. "Umm....Miss Katsuragi...where are we going?"  
  
Misato was still contemplating what was going on when Shinji's question finally registered in her head. "Oh....we're heading to NERV. It is basically just down this road."  
  
Shinji smiled a small smile and nodded. He then climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, put it in gear, and headed on down the road towards NERV.  
  
Misato was slightly impressed.....Shinji seemed to know pressure points, first aid, and how to drive. 'He is really something else....if slightly on the weird side.' Misato took out her cell phone and asked for a car train to meet them at the gates and have a medical team waiting on standby at the bottom.  
  
All while this was going on, no one noticed that the Angel had stopped moving. 


	3. Power of Oblivion

Disclaimer: Standard drill....don't own anything that anyone would want. If you want the story removed....I will remove it.....if it offends anyone then stop reading.....blah blah....blah blah.....  
  
Shattered Soul Chapter 2: Power of the Oblivion ===================================  
  
The drive to NERV wasn't bad. No planes were attacking....the angel wasn't moving....and Misato was trying to apologize.  
  
"Shinji I am really sorry....I shouldn't have thought that you would....well you know" Misato stated while averting her eyes.  
  
Shinji snorted. "Don't worry.....I can understand. Someone you just met orders you into the back seat and then takes off his shirt.....who wouldn't think that?" Shinji voiced dropped as he said it and by the end it lost most of his good cheer. "Story of my life....." he muttered.  
  
Misato didn't catch it as she was so relieved that he wasn't going to hold it against her. The drop in his tone did make her think though. 'What has he seen in his life?' Misato wondered as she looked out the window to see the approaching entrance to NERV.  
  
Shinji pulled the car to a stop and looked back a Misato, "Now what?"  
  
Misato handed him a card. "Run that through the reader and wait for the doors to open. Then just drive on in."  
  
Shinji took the card and swiped it through the reader. He waited for a little bit and then was going to try again when her heard a loud ding and the doors started to open. Shinji just shrugged and pulled forward into the elevator. He did get a little nervous when the car stopped moving forward and was about to comment on it when he felt the car shudder and realized that the car was being clamped down.  
  
Misato was actually anxious for this part. She really wanted to see Shinji's reaction to the geofront. After all....when flying over it from above on the car train, it did look really spectacular.  
  
As the train exited the small tunnel and started its long journey around the ceiling towards Central Dogma, Misato took the time to watch the young boy and gauge his reactions. Shinji showed none. Except from a slight rising of the eyebrows, he made no movement at all. Misato just sighed and waited for the car to come to a halt.  
  
Misato was starting to find the whole trip rather boring and wanted to start a conversation. She still had to make it up to Shinji for the really big misunderstanding on his part, even if he didn't blame her. After all, she might find something useful to torment him later about.  
  
"So....." Misato began, "want to tell me a little bit about yourself?"  
  
"There is not much to tell," Shinji replied.  
  
"Surely you must have something to talk about?" Misato tried again, hoping that he would take the bait.  
  
"Not really." Shinji replied in that same creepy monotone.  
  
"Fine if your not going to cough up any information, then I will just have to try and dig it out of you," Misato replied while trying to sit up without injuring herself any further. "Where did you learn first aid?"  
  
Shinji smirked, "That first aid if you want to call it that was self taught."  
  
Now this surprised Misato. You would think he learned it to take care of someone or because his family made him study it. 'Why would he need to teach himself first aid?' Misato thought. Before she could give voice to her opinions or questions, the car train began to slow down throwing both of forward slightly.  
  
"We're here," Shinji said with no amount of joy or any other emotion. She almost imagined it could be a computers voice.  
  
Just as Misato had requested, there was a medical team waiting for her when she arrived... Shinji stood off to the side, almost looking bored; as he watched the medical team check her over.  
  
"You need some stitches Captain Katsuragi. We recommend that you come with us to the hospital," the medical attendants said.  
  
"Sorry boys, but I have to deliver this cutie to the Commander," Misato said as she wrapped her arms around one Shinji Ikari. If she was waiting for a reaction or any type of response she was sorely disappointed. She sighed, "I'll come by for the stitches after I finish my shift and get Shinji up to the commander, fair enough?"  
  
The attendants weren't happy about it but couldn't really argue either. They simply packed up their equipment and went on their way.  
  
"Well lets go Shinji, we have places to go and people to see," Misato stated as she started to walk down a seemingly random corridor.  
  
Shinji simply followed and observed what was going on around him. Misato seemed to be leading him on a wild goose chase to find.....the middle of the Earth. She took a left and a right at absolutely no preordained time and sometimes they simply had to turn around because they ended up in a tool closet. He was seriously wondering what was going on in her head when they turned around and ended up right back in the parking lot.  
  
Misato was worried. She was sure....almost that the last turn should have taken them to the bridge....maybe. She was sure that this was the way.....please be the right way..... It wasn't. She slid to the floor and sighed. She was slightly surprised when Shinji slid down with her with a genuine smile. She was about to ask when Shinji interrupted her.  
  
"You're amusing. That little dialog was really amusing. In all honesty, you're not that bad to be around," Shinji replied before Misato could ask that question.  
  
Misato was a little angered by that statement. Then she realized her little internal dialog wasn't so internal. She did have to admit that it was kind of funny. She was about to strike up conversation when someone came striding up to where Shinji and Misato were sitting.  
  
"Lost again Misato?" asked an irritated voice.  
  
Misato cringed as she looked up at her friend. "Sorry Ritsuko. I still have a hard time trying to find my way around here," Misat stood up as she went to continue, "The place is biult like a maze. How anyonw can find their way is beyond me."  
  
Dr. Akagi sighed, "Then there must be quite a few things beyond you Misatl." She held up her hand as Misato was about to retort. "Later, is this him?" she asked while looking at Shinji who actually appeared to be asleep.  
  
"Yep!" Misato replied happily. "Picked him up in the middle of the street right before he was blown to bits." Misato was actually quite pleased with that. Saving the life of the Commander's son would probably warrant a promotion.  
  
"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't late to the train station." Ritsuko again cut off Misato before she could respond. She then smiled evily, "Wake up up your new lover and lets go."  
  
"HEY!!!! Ritsuko that was uncalled for!!!" Misato fumed. She was about to nudge Shinji awake when she found he was already awake and simply waiting for them all to go.  
  
"Well then lets go1" Misato stated as she started to walk down a random corridor. She was stopped by a small cough from Ritsuko.  
  
"Misato.....we're going this way," the exasperated doctor said.  
  
"Right.....sorry," she replied while looking at Shinji. His face was back to that same old mask with no emotions. 'Damn, what do I need to do to get a rise out of him,' she thought.  
  
The happy group wandered down the corridors until finally Ritusko opened one that required a key card. As they stepped through, there were no lights so they simply continued in darkness until they all stopped in what Shinji assumed was the middle of the hall.  
  
As the lights flickered on, Shinji felt Misato jump slightly as if something startled her. As Shinji turned to follow her line of sight, he came face to face with.....a really big Barney. Well more like a giant purple robot. Misato must have been looking right at it when the lights came back on.  
  
He would have said something if the alarm claxons hadn't started blaring again.  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Sorry to stop there but I can only write in small doses without forcing the story. I am still not sure how I want the next scene to go so I am going to stop it here. Thanks for everyone who reviews. It is kinda hard to believe that people actually like this story. Anyway bye. 


End file.
